Recopilación de Pensamientos
by Ariadna
Summary: Miyako, Agumon, Ken, Hikari, Yamato y ¡¡Shakkoumon!!
1. Confianza

****

Recopilación de Pensamientos.

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Archivo 1: 

Inoue Miyako: Confianza.

Estoy agotada… el día había sido más duro de lo acostumbrado y tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, estoy preocupada y eso no me gusta, ¡me da rabia! Yo no soy de las que se preocupan por pequeñas molestias, pero no entender a las personas me enerva… ¿por qué se complican tanto? ¿Por qué son así?

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, Poromon a mi lado. Él si que debe estar cansado, había logrado por primera vez la digievolución Jogress con Tailmon y nació así Seraphimon… la fusión de mi digimon y el de Hikari-san…

Se me revolvía en estómago el pensar en todo eso… el mar de la oscuridad… un lugar tan siniestro que vivió en el corazón de Hikari-san por tanto tiempo, y en el de Ken-san también… ¡Kami-sama, si hasta Takeru-kun lo conoce!

¿Cómo es que no nos habían hablado antes de eso? Entiendo que Ken-san no haya querido hablar del tema, aún no somos amigos de verdad, pero… ¿no se supone que tenemos confianza ya el resto de nosotros? ¿No se supone que somos amigos con Hikari y Takeru?

Hace días que me molesta lo mismo… hoy sentí los latidos de Hikari-san dentro de mi, estaba asustada, y aunque afirmó que el mar de la oscuridad jamás invadiría sus sueños de nuevo gracias a mi, lo sigo dudando… si no ha tenido la confianza en mi antes, ¿es tan seguro que la tendrá ahora?

Cuando volvimos a casa hoy Takeru-kun me miraba extraño… supongo que quería decirme algo al respecto de lo ocurrido, pero prefirió callar. No lo había notado antes, pero él es muy reservado… puede ser muy amigable y siempre me sonríe, pero él tampoco dice lo que siente…

¿Por qué ellos dos son tan distintos? Iori y Daisuke no son así, ellos son como yo, reaccionan como yo… es cierto que ambos son un extremo en las cosas que hacen, uno piensa mucho y el otro no piensa nada, pero… estamos los tres metidos en el mismo saco. ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué, si tenemos la misma misión y estamos siempre juntos, siento que nosotros somos distintos a ellos, a Hikari, Takeru y también a Ken?

Es como si… como si… no lo sé. Los otros elegidos también nos tratan distinto. Izumi-san y los demás actúan muy distinto con nosotros que con ellos… sé que a Hikari y Takeru los conocen de antes, han luchado con ellos y hasta son hermanos de algunos de ellos, pero me siento totalmente excluida… ¿es que no soy parte del grupo también? ¿Es que Daisuke e Iori no son parte del grupo también?

Ignorancia. Eso siento cuando estoy con los otros elegidos. ellos han pasado por todas esas experiencias y han hecho tantas cosas que yo no… 

Y la forma en como interactúan con Ken-san. No digo que esté mal, pero tengo la impresión que ellos fueron capaces de perdonarlo mucho más fácilmente que nosotros… como si entendieran su forma de actuar, incluso cuando él aún era el Digimon Kaiser… sabían que había una buena razón para que él actuara así… el ser poseído era una razón extraña, pero igualmente válida… las únicas veces que realmente los vi enrabiados con él fue cuando su compañero digimon era directamente afectado… no digo que no sintieran enojo contra las atrocidades que cometía el Digimon Kaiser, pero se encontraban mucho más controlados en las situaciones más difíciles… 

Algunos días atrás, cuando apareció Black War Greymon, tuvimos que llamarlos para que nos vinieran a auxiliar, porque éramos incapaces de movernos por el cansancio y las heridas que nos había causado ese monstruo…

Estaban enojados, si, pero porque no los llamamos a luchar con ellos… no parecían tenerle miedo a la batalla, más bien, les molestaba que creyéramos que podíamos controlar la situación solos cuando no era así… lo más extraño de todo fue que el reto no nos llegó a nosotros, Daisuke, Iori y yo, sino que a Hikari-san y a Takeru-kun, quienes se excusaron diciendo que fueron los primeros en caer y que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar… que si no hubiese sido así, nos habrían obligado a huir antes de seguir en una batalla donde sabían íbamos a perder…

¿Es así la poca confianza que nos tienen? Por mucho poder que tengamos, no estamos al nivel que ellos dicen debemos estar. O tal vez es que nos rebajan de nivel porque están resentidos con nuestra fuerza. Nuestros digimons pueden luchar, los de ellos no. ¿Es por eso que no nos tratan como iguales? ¿Es por eso que consideran normal que hagamos las cosas mal o que salgamos heridos por algún error?

Hikari y Takeru… siempre fueron la excepción. Ken… Ken-san es más parecido a ellos de lo que soy yo… y eso me molesta. Me molesta que solo necesiten mirarse a la cara para entenderse mutuamente mientras yo quedo con una expresión interrogante…

Ya a pasado varias veces, no solo con el mar de la oscuridad o con todo lo relacionado con el Digimon Kaiser. Ellos habían tenido una aventura anterior a la nuestra, y no fueron capaces de narrárnosla completa, solo a pedazos y luego de que varios sucesos peligrosos o extraños sucedieran. ¿Por qué sentían vergüenza de admitir que sus digimons ya no eran tan fuertes? No es como si nos fuéramos a burlar de ellos… ¿o es que realmente creían que eso pasaría?

Los digieggs que me representan… Amor y Pureza… vi las caras dolidas de Sora-san y Mimi-san cuando recibí cada poder de sus emblemas… sé que intentaron esconderlo, pero mi conexión con ellas es muy parecida a la que tengo con Hikari-san ahora, pueden transmitirme sus sentimientos inconscientemente, yo lo recibo todo, sus angustias, sus decepciones, tengo que digerirlo todo y cuando intento hacerles hablar de ellos, se callan y sonríen hipócritamente. 

A pasado largo tiempo ya, y la historia sigue así. Los viejos elegidos, Hikari, Takeru y Ken. Parecen estimarnos como compañeros, pero no considerarnos iguales, ni siquiera verdaderos amigos, porque los verdaderos amigos confían, y ellos no lo hacen.

Es un desagradable sentimiento que no quiere abandonar mi mente… 

Tal vez debiera hablarlo con alguien, pero Hakwmon no entendería. Por alguna extraña razón, lo que ocurre entre los humanos no se traspasa a los digimons. Tal vez sus sensaciones comparadas con las de los humanos son diferentes, más simples y directas. Simplemente son digimons, y para ellos un digimon elegido es igual a otro.

Me gustaría que fuese lo mismo con los humanos. Al fin y al cabo los niños elegidos son un solo grupo de personas, escogidas para salvar el mismo mundo.

Puede que Daisuke, Iori y yo tengamos ciertas ventajas en esta guerra, pero ellos tienen una sabiduría que nosotros jamás obtendremos, ya que ellos siempre estarán una cabeza arriba nuestro.

Desearía no pensar así, pero es inevitable estar mezclada con tantas sensaciones… Mimi-san, Sora-san y el resto de los antiguos elegidos… Hikari y Takeru… Ken… Hakwmon y los demás digimons… Daisuke e Iori… y yo. 

Estamos todos juntos en esto, ¿cuándo aprenderemos a trabajar como equipo?

****

23/octubre/01


	2. Respuestas

****

Recopilación de Pensamientos.

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Archivo 2: 

Agumon: Respuestas.

¿Dónde está el corazón? Aún no entiendo por qué me preguntó eso… 

Back War Greymon es definitivamente muy extraño, se hace demasiadas preguntas… muchas de ellas con respuestas obvias, y otras… inentendibles. ¿Por qué piensa tanto? 

No sé por qué me choca tanto, tal vez es porque yo jamás me pregunté nada sobre mi existencia, y me confundo al darme cuenta de tantas cosas que pasé por alto… 

Además, me dejó preocupado. Cuando pensé que nos haríamos amigos, algo le pasó y salió volando lejos de mi, como si se hubiese asustado… ¿fui yo? ¿Fue mi propuesta de amistad? ¿O qué? 

Fueron tantas preguntas sin responder, él me hizo tantas preguntas y yo no pude responder… ¿si hubiese sido otro habría sabido que decirle? Los Digimon no somos seres complejos, simplemente existimos, ¿por qué no entiende eso? ¿Por qué no sabe eso? ¿Es eso lo que lo hace distinto? El cuestionarse todo… 

Yo conozco gente que se cuestiona todo… yo no, claro está, tampoco Taichi… pero el resto del grupo si… Gabumon y Tentomon solían hablarme continuamente de los problemas de identidad de sus compañeros… Koushirou obsesionado con su pasado y Yamato culpándose de su presente, era bastante triste verlos interactuar en sus peores momentos… a Koushirou no lo vi mucho, pero Tentomon insistía en que así era… con Yamato fue todo tranquilo hasta que no pudo más y explotó, y yo terminé luchando contra Metal Garurumon a causa de eso…

Y no han sido los únicos casos. Piyomon también pasó malos ratos tratando de comprender a Sora, Gomamon tratando de establecer una relación saludable con Jou, Palmon tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Mimi sobre ciertas cosas… Patamon y Takeru se querían mucho, pero discutían demasiado… y Tailmon era demasiado reservada consigo misma para abrirse a nosotros o a Hikari, quien era demasiado extraña incluso ahora como para entenderla.

La verdad, tuve suerte de tener a Taichi como compañero, los demás chicos tenían demasiadas preguntas que ninguno de nosotros podía responder.

Respuestas, cientos de respuestas perdidas, hay cosas que sabemos son ciertas pero no podemos decir por qué y otras que no sabemos pero que jamás nos preguntamos, ¿entonces para qué averiguarlas? 

Eso trataba de hacerle entender a Black War Greymon… no importa dónde está el corazón, lo importante es simplemente saber que está ahí. Y saber que te sirve para relacionarte con tus seres queridos, no importa de donde vengas, no importa la situación en que estés, si tienes corazón podrás relacionarte conmigo y así llegaremos a ser amigos.

Taichi tuvo sus momentos. Lo escuché preguntándose por qué fue escogido, o por qué era tan torpe con los sentimientos ajenos… yo no lo sé, no sé que decirle cuando me hace preguntas. Los humanos se cuestionan demasiado, ¿por qué no aceptan como son?

Tal vez eso es lo que me choca de Black war Greymon, es demasiado humano para ser un Digimon, tiene traumas que sólo un humano puede tener… un humano y Tailmon, y tal vez ese pequeño Wormmon… ellos son los únicos Digimon que conozco que parecen más humanos que Monstruos Digitales. 

Uno siente, sufre, ríe, llora, lucha, se enfurece. Es parte de la naturaleza, no tienes porqué preguntarte ¿Por qué sufro? ¿Por qué río? ¿Por qué lloro? … Si estás pasando un mal rato, sufres, si estás divirtiéndote, ríes, ¡es simple!

¿Entonces por qué no lo entienden?

Es curioso… el que se está haciendo preguntas ahora soy yo… 

Hablé de esto con los demás, ellos dicen que hay que dejar, al igual que nuestros compañeros, que el nuevo grupo de elegidos lo solucione. Es egoísta de nuestra parte, y sé que intentaremos seguir ayudando, pero es que ¡ya no podemos con tantas preguntas!

Yo existo porque me crearon para ser compañero de Taichi. Yo existo porque el mundo existe, y yo tenía el mismo derecho que todos a estar aquí. Yo existo porque quiero existir, por eso lucho por mi vida en el Mundo Digital, por eso hago amigos, por eso cuido de mí y de los demás, por eso disfruto y por eso estoy aquí, por que quiero estarlo. ¿Es qué eso como respuesta no basta?

****

24/octubre/01


	3. Confusión

****

Recopilación de Pensamientos.

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Archivo 3: 

Ichijouji Ken: Confusión.

Menos mal… estaba algo preocupado por haber abandonado a Miyako-san de esa manera en Kyoto, pero sabía que Motomiya-kun necesitaba de Wormmon para poder combatir en el Mundo Digital. Por suerte, ella misma me escribió avisándome que todo había salido bien.

Ese extraño el desfase espacio-tiempo que se está formando entre nuestros mundos, es desconcertante…

Como dijo Izumi-san en nuestra conversación esta mañana, es necesario evitar que siga la destrucción de las piedras sagradas, sino el Mundo Digital colapsará nuevamente y se unirá con la Tierra…

Aún estoy algo sorprendido de que Izumi-san me haya venido a visitar. No había hablado con ninguno de los otros elegidos antes, al menos no como Ichijouji Ken, porque sé que en algún momento me presenté a ellos como el Digimon Kaiser… 

Pensé que ellos, no como Motomiya y sus amigos, estarían furiosos conmigo, sin embargo… Izumi-san se mostró muy amable, como si no le importara todo el mal que hice, salvo por cómo lo hice, ya que eso si le daba curiosidad.

No lo sé, él se mostraba como si me entendiera, no insistió en que tratara de recuperar mis lagunas mentales y todo lo que le decía lo tomaba con un interés amigable. No lo entiendo… 

Pero se sintió bien. Se sintió bien el recibir su apoyo, era como… como si entendiera por lo que pasé. Me contó de pequeñas experiencias, que me dijo no le habían mencionado a Motomiya-kun, Miyako-san e Iori-kun, puesto no lo encontraban necesario, o consideraban que no les darían importancia… pero me las contó a mí, un completo desconocido que en su momento fue su enemigo. ¿Cuánta lógica tiene eso?

No sé como lo hizo, pero recibió mi completa confianza rápidamente… y a mí me cuesta confiar en la gente. Él y los otros chicos mayores, Takenouchi-san, Kido-san, Yagami-san, Ishida-san y Tachikawa-san. Aún no he hablado con ellos, pero por cómo los describía Izumi-san, sé que ellos no me recriminarán.

Ahora que recuerdo… ¿no fue Tachikawa-san la primera persona en comunicarse conmigo para pedirme ayuda? Sé que en ese momento Miyako-san y los demás aún no sabían cómo interactuar conmigo, pero ella simplemente tomó su D-terminal y me escribió. Se sintió bien.

¿Pero por qué es así? El otro día, con Hikari-san me ocurrió algo por el estilo… en ese momento no pude pensar claramente puesto estaba aterrorizado al ver el Mar de la Oscuridad, pero descubrir que no había sido el único, que otro entendía algo de por lo que pasé… 

Hablé con ella ese mismo día y me contó un poco su experiencia. Había sido terrible, pero sabía que no volvería a ocurrir, y a mí tampoco, dijo que teníamos amigos a los cuales le importábamos demasiado como para dejar que nos ahogáramos ahí… 

No estoy tan seguro de tener esos amigos, salvo por Wormmon, pero sus palabras eran cálidas y no las rechacé.

En realidad, ahora todos se están mostrando preocupados y pendientes de mí. Miyako-san y Motomiya-kun me consideran ya parte del equipo, y me tratan como tal, me invitan a reír con ellos, y suelen decir cosas muy torpes, pero sin mala intención… 

Takeru-san, no estoy seguro… nunca se mostró difícil conmigo, solo distante… tengo en mi memoria la pelea que tuvimos cuando yo aún era el Digimon Kaiser… también se detuvo a hablar conmigo una vez, después de descubrir que Arukenimon era un Digimon, con voz neutral, me dijo que no creyera ser él único que se había ensuciado las manos con sangre Digimon, que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero que no dejara que eso influyera más en mis decisiones, que no me echara la culpa de todo… me extrañó, ya que no fue un reto, simplemente un consejo…

Con Iori-kun aún no logro entenderme, es el único que se a comportado como yo esperé que todos se comportaran… mientras Miyako y Motomiya actúan como si nada hubiese pasado y los antiguos elegidos como si entendieran algo de mi sufrimiento, Iori-kun me mira con rabia, molesto de que los demás no me digan nada, creyendo tal vez que aún no entiendo bien lo que hice…

Es cierto que no lo entiendo… pero ahora más que nunca, tras la conversación con Izumi-san, sé que no era exactamente yo mismo cuando hice todas esas atrocidades. El Mundo Digital sacó lo peor de mí en esos momentos, porque yo lo único que quería era escapar de mi realidad…

El rumbo que han llevado las cosas aún me tiene confundido… la aparición de Arukenimon, la evolución joggress junto a Motomiya y V-mon, las piedras sagradas, el desequilibrio del Mundo Digital y nuestro propio mundo… 

Mi mente está revuelta, pero el apoyo de los otros elegidos me ha servido de mucho, he aprendido mucho de ellos, de la amistad y la comprensión, y espero que me den la oportunidad de aprender aún más a futuro, interactuando con ellos… 

Tal vez algún día me considere parte de su equipo, y tal vez algún día sea capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo… 

****

25/octubre/01


	4. Miedo

****

Recopilación de Pensamientos.

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Archivo 4: 

Yagami Hikari: Miedo.

Iori-san se ha dado cuenta… se ha dado cuenta que Takeru tiene un problema grave con respecto a la Oscuridad. No soy yo la persona con derecho para hablar del tema, la verdad… yo también he caído en la Oscuridad contadas ocasiones, pero lo de Takeru es distinto… 

Él desde que nos conocemos es mi mejor amigo, me ha cuidado siempre y lo quiero mucho, pero lo que a mí me da miedo, a él le da rabia... nunca me atreví a hablarle sobre el mar de la Oscuridad antes del día en que fui transportado hasta allí… ¿la razón? Está obsesionado con protegerme a mí y los demás, y cuando un problema se le sale de las manos la rabia se apodera de él y olvida su lógica y razón…

Iori lo notó. Será tal vez porque sabe que está destinado a tener a Takeru por compañero en la evolución joggress que ha estado tan pendiente de él, pero sé que Iori-san no sabe que hacer con lo que esos conocimientos.

El Mundo Digital nos afectó a cada uno de manera distinta, no solo en el aspecto de conocer a nuestros mejores amigos, madurar, sentirnos especiales… influyó en nuestra forma de actuar, de pensar, frente a los problemas.

Oniichan ya no piensa igual cuando está en un partido de fútbol. Ahora sabe jugar en equipo, pero tiene peores conflictos con la derrota. En el Mundo Digital, si perdías, morías; en un juego de pelota no está tu vida en un hilo, pero Taichi no parece hallar la diferencia…

La relación entre Sora-san y su madre mejoró radicalmente… pero porque Sora-san ahora hace todo lo que su madre le pide, y finalmente terminó dejando el fútbol que tanto amaba…

Y así, no todos los aspectos de nuestra vida fueron positivos…

El caso de Takeru es que sigue teniendo su hermosa sonrisa, sigue brindando su cariño y amistad, intenta cuidar de ti y protegerte… pero si algo llega a alterar su tranquilidad, como lo han hecho el Digimon Kaiser, Arukenimon y Back War Greymon… se enfurece tanto que asusta, ME asusta.

Y yo… sigo teniendo el mismo problema de no sentirme capaz de decir cuando me siento mal… simplemente no puedo, nunca es el momento adecuado, siempre hay algo más por que preocuparse…

Miyako-san me hizo entender algunos días atrás que no tenía que enfrentar todo sola. Takeru llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de hacerme entender lo mismo, pero de manera distinta. Él no me decía que estaría junto a mí en los momentos de oscuridad, sino que él acabaría con el mal que me atacaba…

Quizás por eso resultó ser Miyako-san mi compañera en evolución joggress y no Takeru. Yo quiero un amigo que esté a mi lado y me ayude a enfrentar el problema, no alguien que intente acabarlo por mí.

No he sido capaz de planteárselo a él. Me preocupa, pero no soy capaz de decirle nada. ¿Por qué? Soy una miedosa, me da miedo dejar salir el ser rabioso que lleva dentro…

Entiendo su rabia, en parte. Todos sabemos que para que exista un bien tiene que existir un mal para poder diferenciarlo y darle vida… pero cuando gente tonta hace que el equilibrio se pierda y que el mal aumente de manera desbordante… ¡da rabia!

Takeru tenía rabia contra el Kaiser por no saber que el daño que estaba haciéndole al Mundo Digital era real, por creerse capaz de controlar los poderes de la Oscuridad, con pésimos resultados… eso nos enojó a todos, pero Takeru fue el único que realmente se descargó contra el enemigo.

Hemos tenido contadas conversaciones con Oniichan y los demás. Están preocupados por lo que estamos pasando. Mucho mas de lo que estuvieron cuando luchábamos contra el Kaiser. Seguramente es porque el Digimon Kaiser tan solo estaba esclavizando a los Digimon. Hacía una estupidez, si, pero era algo que tarde o temprano se podría controlar. Porque tenía que existir una razón para que Ken-san actuara así… Koushirou-san me lo dijo, al parecer él conoció a algún pariente de Ken-san y sabía que había sufrido un cambio muy brusco de actitud, demasiado…

Supongo que lo perdonaron a pesar de todo porque Ken es un niño elegido como nosotros, los primeros ocho, pero por negligencia nuestra jamás nos enteramos de su existencia y él se perdió en el limbo de la soledad… de solo imaginarme a mi misma sola, con solo Tailmon como compañera, sin mi hermano, Takeru, Agumon o los demás… no habría sobrevivido y ella tampoco… por eso, los chicos mayores pudieron darle el beneficio de la duda… los únicos desconfiados fuimos Takeru y yo… conozco las razones de Takeru, pero ¿por qué yo no pude abrirme a él? ¿A él, que se parece tanto a mí? ¿Que sufrió en el mar de la Oscuridad como yo? No lo sé, y por eso he tratado de recompensarlo, ayudándolo lo más posible ahora que está con nosotros…

Las cosas cambiaron nuevamente cuando apareció Black War Greymon… 

Descubrimos que tiene sentimientos… pero eso no ha detenido a Takeru de pensar en destruirlo… y ese es otro de los tantos puntos que Daisuke-kun, Iori-san y Miyako-san no entienden de nosotros. A veces matar es necesario. Ellos nunca han tendido que hacerlo y es mejor que se mantenga así, pero cuando se trata de males que distorsionan el mundo, hay que erradicarlos para que éste vuelva a su normalidad… nos gustaría mucho más poder dialogar, pero creo que nos hemos resignado a la realidad de que nuestros enemigos no quieren escuchar. 

Apocalymon, Piedmon, Lady Devimon, hasta el terrible Vamdemon… todos ellos tenían sentimientos… el problema era que los dominaba el odio y las ansias de poder, y se dejaron llevar toda su existencia por eso, cayendo en la desgracia de enfrentarse a nosotros… Arukenimon, Mummymon y Black War Greymon pasan por lo mismo… la única diferencia de Black War Greymon es que él se cuestiona sus sentimientos, no sabe por qué los tiene, y es por eso que Iori siente que no puede matarlo, dice que es incomprendido…

Yo, realmente no lo sé… me da miedo el resultado que nos espera esta guerra sin fin, la rabia de Takeru no se sostendrá por mucho… el Mundo Digital está colapsando… y yo lo único que pido es estar equivocada y que Iori tenga razón, que matar a Black War Greymon no es la solución, realmente espero estar equivocada, porque no quiero seguir teniendo sangre fresca en mis manos…

****

26/octubre/01


	5. Destruir

****

Recopilación de Pensamientos.

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Archivo 5: 

Ishida Yamato: Destruir.

El pasado puede atormentar a cualquiera… pero no pensé que mi propio hermano fuera preso de ese problema. 

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nosotros batallamos en el Mundo Digital, y supongo que eso nos está afectando ahora. El enemigo es diferente, las luchas son distintas, los pensamientos se contraponen. Nuestras acciones discrepan de las de los nuevos elegidos.

Me alegro que Iori se preocupe por Takeru, que intente entenderlo, pero ¿cuánto llegará a lograr entenderlo con tan poco conocimiento de los hechos reales? Le expliqué lo mejor que pude, pero si no estuviste ahí, simplemente no puedes conocer la realidad… y tampoco estoy seguro de querer que eso pase…

Creo que debería hablar con el mismo Takeru, tal vez él pueda explicarse mejor. Tal vez pueda decirle a Iori que es lo que nos diferencia los unos de los otros.

Las opiniones están divididas. He hablado con Taichi, Koushirou, Jou y Sora varias veces al respecto, sobre cómo están manejando la situación Takeru y los demás. De vez en cuando Mimi nos escribe o llama, queriendo averiguar cómo está Palmon y cómo van las cosas, me da mucha pena comunicarle que no vamos tan bien como esperábamos…

Black War Greymon está causando un desfase en el Mundo Digital que dejará consecuencias inhóspitas. A Koushirou no lo he visto en días porque se pasa todo sus ratos libres analizando el Mundo Digital, como en los viejos tiempos… 

Y todo esto me ha hecho dudar sobre la forma en que nosotros peleamos en el pasado… Hikari-chan y Takeru suelen quejarse que Daisuke, Iori y Miyako no entienden que a veces hay que destruir para salvar al necesitado. A acciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, ¿no? Pues bien… me he estado preguntando si realmente tiene que ser así. ¿Por qué no pueden ser ellos los que tengan la razón? Que se puede evitar destruir a toda costa… 

Nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de pensar, un día una ola nos tragó y nos llevó a un lugar desconocido donde estuvimos atrapados por meses, mostrándonos la dolorosa desaparición de uno tras otro de nuestros aliados a causa de la maldad de otros. Esos otros que nosotros fuimos a derrotar.

Pero si hubiésemos tenido el tiempo… y la dedicación… ¿nos habríamos detenido a analizar el por qué ellos hacían lo que hacían, y si había alguna forma de convencerlos de que se detuvieran?

No digo que esa sea la solución ahora. No parece haber manera de detener a Blak War Greymon y al par de locos que lo crearon más que destruyéndolos, pero si me cuestiono las acciones de Daisuke y los demás. 

Si tratas de salvar un mundo, no puedes estar pensando en destrucción. Tienes que pensar en salvación, esperanza, como el emblema de Takeru. Entonces, ¿por qué, cuando estuvimos en el Mundo Digital, solo nos dedicamos a destruir?

Para empezar, cada vez que pienso o hablo con los demás del tema, digo "destruir", todos decimos "destruir", pero lo que en verdad hicimos es matar. Matar es una palabra que no queremos asimilar, pero realmente es lo que hicimos en ese momento. Matamos a Devimon, a Etemon, a Vamdemon, a los Dark Masters y a Apokelymon. También matamos a todos sus aliados. 

No estoy diciendo que lo que hicimos no debió haber sido echo, es que simplemente lo hicimos y no nos atrevemos a llamarlo por su nombre.

Ellos aterrorizaban a los demás, destrozaban su medio ambiente, sus familias, los esclavizaban. Y los destruimos viendo eso y solo eso. Fue un trabajo limpio y efectivo, y le dimos a los Digimon un lugar tranquilo donde habitar por un tiempo.

Pero estos chicos… ellos se cuestionan la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y si realmente alguien es tan malo como aparenta. Son más puros que nosotros en ese aspecto, más sinceros. 

Hikari-chan, Mimi y Jou concuerdan conmigo. Ellos creen que esos niños están haciendo la diferencia, por una vez están tratando de cambiar al mundo para bien, sin más destrucción, sin más matanzas.

Taichi, Takeru, Koushirou y Sora discrepan. Dicen que ellos son demasiado blandos para sus propios corazones, que llegarán a un momento en que no sabrán que hacer, que no conocen la oscuridad.

Pero demonios, ¿quién quiere conocerla? Yo la conozco y es solo un horroroso recuerdo que vi reflejado en Ichijouji cuando me enteré de su existencia y en Takeru ahora que Iori me abrió los ojos respecto a su problema… 

Sé que soy un sobreprotector, y que me contradigo a mí mismo porque siempre soy el primero en salir a pelear junto a Taichi. Pero ese es otro tema. Sé que tengo que luchar por mis seres queridos, sé que esos niños no lo harán por sus conflictos de justicia, por eso lucho. Pero no quiero ni estoy esperando que ellos cambien y luchen de esa manera a mi lado. 

Esa inocencia ya no abunda en los ojos de Hikari-chan y Takeru, y es necesaria mantenerla si realmente quieren salvar nuestro mundo y el Digital.

Yo seguiré luchando cuando pueda, junto a mis amigos, destruyendo la maldad, matando la maldad. Pero quiero mantener los ojos inocentes que vi hoy en Iori, que he visto en Daisuke y Miyako, quiero que ellos no tengan que pasar por lo que yo pasé de la misma manera, porque ellos son los niños elegidos ahora, y para mí ya no hay vuelta atrás…

****

29/octubre/01


	6. Finalización

****

Recopilación de Pensamientos.

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Archivo 6: 

Shakkoumon: Finalización.

¡Por fin lo hemos logrado! La evolución DNA… Takeru e Iori unieron sus mentes y corazones para formarme…

Se siente extraño, pues no estoy seguro de pluralizar al hablar de mí, o de los Digimon que me componen, es confuso formar parte de dos seres tan distintos siendo que soy un solo Digimon ahora.

Pero se produce una sensación de alivio… el saber lo que pasa con mis dos compañeros humanos… como Patamon, trataba de calmar la rabia de Takeru, y como Armadimon, tenía que estar siempre pendiente de las preocupaciones de Iori… ahora pareciera que toda la información se reunió en mi, y comprendí la actitud de ambos, pues como Armadimon nunca entendí a Takeru, no tenía porque hacerlo… y como Patamon jamás presté mucha atención a la forma de ser de Iori… 

Soy el resultado del juego en equipo. Nací para proteger a ambos chicos, para que se dieran cuenta que su forma de razonar las cosas no es tan diferente, que hay en el mundo real alguien que tiene sus palpitaciones al mismo ritmo que otro alguien…

Les quitará a ambos algo de la soledad que sienten continuamente…

Desde que Iori perdió a su padre siempre ha sido muy reservado, se nota. Como Armadimon puede que me comportara como si solo me importara comer y divertirme, pero lo noté. Aún así él es muy dulce y necesita demostrar el cariño que siente por la gente que lo rodea.

Así era un poco Takeru cuando más pequeño. Aunque más abierto y sonriente, él ya había pasado por gran cantidad de tristezas, como perder parte de mí… y aún así se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo, y siguió adelante, hasta llegar al maduro chico que es ahora.

Supongo que lo que más me alivia es que al saber todas las cosas que saben mis dos formas menores, cuando me toque dejar esta evolución ellos podrán comunicárselo a sus compañeros, y podrán entenderse aún mejor.

El trabajo de un Digimon es complicado. Ahora, enfrentando a Black WarGreymon, siento como mis ideas se difunden y mezclan, pues yo mismo soy una mezcla, ¿no? La última piedra sagrada… este será el final de algo, estoy seguro.

¿La larga batalla acabará aquí?, tal vez… como Angemon sé que es probable que no, porque las fuerzas del a Oscuridad aún están causando estragos, pero también sé que lo que sea que pase con esta piedra traerá muchas respuestas a preguntas no formuladas, al menos no por nosotros…

Seraphimon y Pailmon están a mi lado, contemplando mi nueva forma… nos entendemos bien, los tres, o más bien, los seis. Tal como yo lo hacía como Patamon cuando el equipo lo formaban Gabumon, Tentomon y los demás… las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces, y la sensación de novedad me atrajo. Por eso estoy ahora con este equipo, siendo yo mismo como Patamon aún, pero también como Armadimon, siempre los dos juntos.

Hawkmon y Veemon han sido unos compañeros inseparables, tal como Miyako y Daisuke lo han sido de Iori. Pasaron por muchas peleas invisibles para lograr un lugar en la montaña de los héroes, junto a los antiguos elegidos.

Luego de todo esto, de la real unión entre viejos y nuevos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, y la aceptación ha sido hecha. Somos un solo equipo. Patamon y Armadimon, yo, Shakkoumon.

Takeru e Iori ríen y se abrazan, Miyako y Daisuke los felicitan, Ken y Hikari los miran con una sonrisa. Mis amigos Digimon asienten, dándome la bienvenida.

Vuelvo a pensar en esta batalla, en la razón de existir de Black WarGreymon, en la última piedra, en todo lo ocurrido en el Mundo Digital hasta ahora. 

Devimon, Vamdemon, los Dark Masters, Apocalymon, el Kaiser, Arukenimon… ¿realmente se acabará en algún momento la eterna guerra contra las fuerzas de la Oscuridad? 

No lo sabemos, ni Armadimon, ni Patamon, ni Ankylomon, ni Angemon, ninguna de mis formas. Pero no me importa, porque yo acabo de nacer, y una última batalla se está viviendo aquí, aunque no sepamos el resultado, y tengo compañeros por los cuales luchar, tanto humanos como Digimon.

Lo que el futuro depara será un misterio siempre, pero luego de esta unión, estamos preparados para todo.

****

Owari.


End file.
